Through Brown Eyes
by Redeeming Red
Summary: The first time Kendall and Jo exchange "I love you"s, from Katie's perspective. Kendall/Jo. One-Shot.


**So, this was written some time ago, actually. I wrote it in various study halls at school and just never got around to posting it. And since I haven't posted anything in quite some time, I thought why not? On that note, I am so sorry to anyone expecting a review from me, an update, or a reply to a review. I fully intend on accomplishing all of those things. School life these last few weeks has simply been absolutely insane, but I have several story updates in the works as we speak. I just haven't finished them quite yet.**

**Anyways, this story is for an anonymous user who asked me on my formspring account to write more canon pairings. Which I am perfectly fine with. Therefore, I have written this _horrendously_ cliché Kenjo fic and have plans for a short little Lamille story to do her request justice. *gives a thumbs-up* However, as a very rare occasion, I let a friend read this beforehand and her three comments were, "Who's Katie?" "Ooh! Spending the night together!" and "You are such a cheeseball." Which yes, yes I am. So be warned. This is quite the cheesy little tale. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I had never seen my brother act this way before. It would have been hilarious, if he weren't so honestly terrified. And Kendall wasn't the kind of person to be scared about something either. Especially something like <em>this.<em> Kendall had leaped onto the stone-hearted producer, _the_ Gustavo Rocque's, desk without a doubt in his body and fearlessly insulted him to his face. He had played dozens of hockey games without a single qualm the entire time he glided across the ice. And yet, here he was, slightly sweaty and wide-eyed. All because of a stupid date. "Katie, help me!" he begged.

I rolled my eyes and set aside my issue of Pop Tiger. "With what?" I asked.

"Do I look okay?" he tugged at his plaid shirt anxiously.

I sighed, "Take off the belt; it clashes. Otherwise, you look great."

He groaned and sifted his fingers through his hair. "No I don't!" he exclaimed, sinking into the couch, "Katie, what if I say something stupid? What do I do then?"

I stared at him for a few seconds. It was a little scary to see Kendall acting so out of character. "Kendall," I began, "I honestly don't think Jo will care. You've done plenty of dumb stuff around her before, and she's always forgiven you."

Kendall smeared a hand down his cheek. He whispered out hoarsely, "But what if she doesn't this time? What if I blow it for good and she breaks up with me?"

I shook my head and patted the seat next to me on the couch. He scooted closer and I wrapped my arms around his waist, snuggling into him. "Then she doesn't deserve my big brother," I stated simply.

I grinned, rather proud of myself for providing some kind of comfort as I felt him hug me back. "Thanks, Katie," he said quietly, giving me one more grateful squeeze before drawing back.

"No problem," I shrugged. Our doorbell rang and I felt Kendall tense beside me at the sound. I gave him a playful push, "Now loosen up, wouldya? Don't make her wait at the door!"

Kendall grinned at me weakly and walked over to the door. I slunk back into my room, resisting to the best of my ability the strong urge to eavesdrop.

* * *

><p>It was about an hour later when I decided that it was finally safe to emerge again. I quietly crept out of my room, grinning to see Kendall's arm around Jo's shoulders as a movie flickered on the TV. I, as quietly as I could, sneaked into the kitchen and poured myself some lemonade. I was a little surprised as Jo walked up beside me, filling a glass with water. "Got anything good in the fridge?" she asked with a smile.<p>

I shrugged, "I dunno. You can check if you want."

Jo stooped down and rummaged through the fridge. For some reason, I felt the overwhelming need to break the awkward silence that had filled the kitchen. I wasn't really thinking as I blurted out, "He really likes you, you know!"

Jo paused, the fridge door halfway open. She cocked her head to the side as she looked at me, "Really?"

I nodded, blushing at my own outburst. "I think he's in love with you," I muttered, looking over the counter to where Kendall was seated on the couch. Thankfully, the TV was loud enough to drown us out.

Jo laughed lightly, and I blushed even worse. Did I say something wrong? She shut the fridge. "What's so funny?" I asked, slightly hurt.

Jo smiled. "It's just sort of funny that he told you that, and he's never told me," she explained, looking a little sad as she sneaked a glance at Kendall.

"Oh, well, he hasn't really ever _said_ it," I elaborated, "I can just tell that he does."

Jo's smile returned, "Thanks, Katie. You're sweet."

I couldn't help but be curious, "Do you love him?"

Jo bit her lip, looking back at Kendall again. She inhaled and said softly, "Yeah, I do."

I grinned, relieved that my brother hadn't fallen for someone who wouldn't return his feelings. I mean, it was obvious that he loved her. By the way he looked at her, by how he talked about her _all the time, _by how freaked out he would get about impressing her on dates. And now I didn't have to worry about adding Jo to my secret hit-list anymore, knowing that she loved him too. "Your secret's safe with me," I assured her.

She smiled at me knowingly and ruffled my hair a little as she walked back to settle beside Kendall on the couch. I crept into my room to give them some privacy.

* * *

><p>When I came back out later to get a late night snack, I hadn't expected Kendall and Jo to still be there. Jo was dozing, her head resting comfortably in the crook of Kendall's neck as he idly ran his fingers through her hair. I was about to whisper-ask him when Jo was supposed to leave when she shifted in her sleep. Kendall smiled down at her, "Hey, sleeping beauty."<p>

Jo giggled. "You think I'm beautiful?" she teased.

Kendall blushed, "More than beautiful," he mumbled, "Gorgeous."

Then Jo was the one blushing. "Thanks," she whispered, turning her head to mask her reddened cheeks. I grinned to myself. Thank God my brother had regained most of his confidence.

"What time is it?" Jo yawned, rubbing at her eyes.

"Late," Kendall replied simply.

"I guess I should go then," Jo sighed, starting to rise from the couch.

"Don't," Kendall reached out and caught her wrist, "Stay."

"Stay?" Jo grinned, allowing Kendall to tug her back to the sofa.

"Yes. Here with me," Kendall smiled up at her.

Jo bit her lip, "Is that okay?"

Kendall nodded, standing as well, facing her, "We can just sleep on the couch. Mom won't mind."

Jo smiled, "I'll go get a blanket."

I saw Kendall watch her as she headed for the hall closet. He opened his mouth to say something, but he shut it again. I tilted my head to the side, confused at what he was trying to do. He pinched his eyes shut and called out to her, "J-Jo, wait."

Jo turned, "Mhmm?"

Kendall placed his hand behind his head, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "I…love you." _I knew it._

Jo smiled, erasing the few steps between them, looking up at Kendall. She kissed him, slow and soft. I could feel my cheeks burn with embarrassment at watching them. I remembered that I was supposed to be asleep. Jo pulled back and whispered, "I love you too."

Kendall looked pretty stupid with this big, stupid grin plastered across his face. But I guess Jo didn't care because she just smiled back and went to look for the blanket. Kendall flicked his eyes over in my direction and I gasped, ducking behind the corner before he could see. I figured I should probably go to bed, to quiet any suspicions. I risked one last glimpse back at Kendall, who was still grinning stupidly. I couldn't help but smile myself at seeing him so absurdly happy. _Maybe I could have something like that someday._


End file.
